クローゼットの中に肛門性交
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Rin-san es como siempre una puta pero no se espera que le salga tan mal esta vez...


Era el good evening antes del día de Halloween-san y estaban Nozomi-san Rin-san Urara-san Komachi Akimoto (yo) Karen Milk-san Coco-san Nuts-san Syrup-san y Mailpo-san en la Natts-san House y hablaban de esa noche.

-Esta noche es HALLOWENnNNnnnnNNNNNN! -dijo Rin-san.

- Sí Rin-chan tienes razón se me había olvidado y también se me había olvidado que me encanta Halloween sabes por qué porque se puede ir a petar a las casas de viejos pervertidos simpáticos para que te hagan truco o trato o ambas :DDD -dijo Nozomi-san, refiriéndose a ''trucos'' de índole claramente sexual.

- Nozomi, creo que te equivocas... -Karen

- OK YA VALE QUÉ HABLAIS XD

- Coco, acaso no sabéis lo que es Halloween? :O -preguntó Urara-san

- yo...

- NO XDDDDDDD QUE PASA

- Es una fiesta en la que... -empezó Karen, pero Rin-san la interrumpió.

- En la que las personas y los palmierinos le regalan acsesaris a la gente pelirroja COMO YO!

- Bah en el Reino de Palmier tenemos mejores fiestas este mundo es una caca.

- ENTONCES LE VOY A REGALAR A NUTS EL ACSESARI MÁS CARO XDDDDD 333

- yo no...

- Eres MEMO o qué te PASA, NUTS NO ES PELIRROJO YO SÍ! O SEA QUE ME LO TIENES QUE REGALAR A MÍ!

- NUTS SERÁ LO QUE YO DIGA QUE ES DX

- c-co...

- MAIL MAIL MAIL

- Nos rop metrrmeer epero yoo tmsbiann sio peelirogo?

- QUÉ!?

- QUÉ XD

- ...

- Nnda.

DONG DING DONG suenan las campanas del campanario que antes era la casa de Syrup-san pero ya no más.

- Cielos, sí que se nos ha hecho tarde hoy... No es de buena etiqueta estar a estas horas intempestuosas en casas ajenas, y nuestra severa educación japonesa nos obliga a estar en casa en breves. Debemos irnos, camaradas -dijo la pesada, digo Karen.

- Jijiji hasta mañana chicos! ;D

- Hasta mañana!

Y se despidieron todas pero es estúpido poner las despedidas de todas así que el lector se lo imagina. Karen se fue en su limusina pero las demás somos gente normal y tuvimos que ir andando mientras íbamos andando Urara-san le preguntó a Rin-san.

- Rin-san, igual es porque no soy muy lista o porque no estaba atendiendo, pero por qué le dijiste a Coco una cosa que no era cierta?

- Urara ERES IDIOTA, no te DAS CUENTA DE QUE ahora PODEMOS gastarles una BROMA DE TROLLS PROFESIONALES!1

- TROLLFACE.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por tu plan, Rin? -preguntó la tonta de Karen como si pensase que la fuera a invitar.

- Pues A VER entramos disfrazadas DE COSAS QUE DEN MIEDO y les ROBAMOS LOS ACSESARIS montamos ruído Y HACEMOS QUE SE MEEN EN LOS PANTALONES! Y NOS REIMOS

- Desde luego es un plan muy inteligente, me has dejado estupefacta...

- CÁLLATE KAREN-SAN tú no estás INVITADA.

- Oh... -se decepcionó Karen.

El siguiente día fue todo normal pero cuando Coco-san salió de la escuela vio que la calle estaba llena de desgraciados desconocidos que no eran ni humanos ni palmierinos ni nada que hubiera visto jamás. Estaban entrando a robar en las casas de la gente y se preocupó porque algún bicho de esos llegase a la Natts House y robase y violase brutalmente a Nuts-san mientras este gritaba su nombre llorando por la pérdida de su pureza y por el dolor de la violencia con la que le daban por culo. Coco-san corrió tanto como le permitieron sus piernas. Allí estaban, a punto de atacar su casa tres energúmenos de metro y medio. Al ir a darles una paliza le sorprendió que incluso un palmierino como él pudiera hacerlos huír. Les sacó algún diente y se fueron sangrando llorando gritando ''MAMÁ MAMÁ BUABUABUA''. Coco-san temía que no fuesen los primeros que llegaban y entró enseguida en casa.

- NUTS DONDE ESTÁS ESTÁS BIEN! DX -muy preocupado.

- si... pero qué eran...

- JODER MENOS MAL PENSÉ QUE TE HABRÍAN HECHO DAÑO ESOS CABRONES DE MIERDA TRANQUILO AHORA TODO ESTÁ BIEN CASI LOS MATO DXXXXXD 3 -lo abrazó con amor y cariño y alivio.

- coco... qué...

- SI TE PASARA ALGO TE IBA A RESUCITAR Y DESPUÉS A MATAR A UNO Y A USAR SUS HUESOS PARA ROMPERLES EL CUELLO A LOS DEMÁS HIJOS DE POLLA : C

- c-coco... /...

Se pusieron a besarse y en ese momento llegó Milk-san, también muy loca.

- ¡Coco-sama, Nuts-sama! ¡Las calles son una locura! ¡ES EL APOCALIPSIS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

- no es...

- ES CIERTO, MILK. ESOS PEQUEÑOS HIJOS DE PUTA YA HAN INTENTADO VIOLAR A NUTS... :

- pero que...

- ¡Qué me dice usted! -dijo Milk-san mientras se acercaba a la nevera para preparar la comida; puede que fueran a morir pero sus príncipes tenían que estar bien alimentados. - Anda coño, si se han llevado también los choux-crème los hijos de puta. Coco-sama se ha quedado hoy sin postre...

- POLLA! OH NUTS SEGURO QUE SE LOS TUVISTE QUE DAR PORQUE AMENAZARON CON LLEVARSE TU VIDA Y TU VIRGINIDAD NO TE PREOCUPES TE PERDONO...!

- ... ya... :3uU...

- Quueee paads awqui?

- Bienvenido, Syrup.

- Hye.

- ho...

- HOLA!

- MAIL MAAAAILLLLL

O sea que estaban todos coño Syrup-san tanta mierda para nada ojalá no existieras. Entonces se oyó cómo la puerta se abría abajo y Coco-san abrazó a Nuts-san para hacerse el valiente y Milk-san se puso delante de ambos dejando a Syrup-san y Mailpo-san totalmente desprotegido pero no se estaban enterado de demasiado. Se oían pasos que subían y el miedo iba en aumento en los corazones de los tres pobres palmierinos. Y de pronto...

-ARHGRRHWAGRGRRHFDDFFFARGRGRHHHHhh! -gritó Rin-san trans un evidente disfraz de cualquier monstruo irrelevante.

- POLLA! (PUFF) COCÓ! -pero como vio que Nuts-san no explotaba, des-explotó- OK YA!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAA AAAAAMIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu uUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- ...

- ROIPU...!

Y eso. Coco-san tiró Nuts-san del brazo y echó a correr mientras este sostenía a Milk-san y a Mailpo-san, que había sido inteligente y había saltado a los brazos de Nuts-san. Syrup-san se quedó atrás y lo último que pudieron ver de él fue su cabeza rodando por el suelo y el correr de la sangre de pollo mientras exhalaba su último ''ropu''.

- ¡Miru...! ¡Syrup...!

- ... s... ?!...

- NUTS POR QUÉ LLORAS ES POR EL MIEDO?! YO TE PROTEGERÉ...

- oh... c-co... /

- Creo que llora por la muerte de Syrup-miru...

- QUIEN

- Su hijo-miru...

- OH JODER DX NUNCA PENSÉ QUE PUDIERA DOLER TANTO PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO TRANQUILO NUTS TODAVÍA NOS TENEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO... DX /3

- ...c...

- Miru... :'/3

Llegaron al piso de arriba del todo y como no podían subir más arriba y Rin-san y compañía les seguían persiguiendo, se metieron en un armario. Coco había subido con tanta velocidad que no había tenido tiempo ni de quitarse la chaqueta, y además abrazando a Nuts tan apretaditos, empezaba a hacer mucho calor...

- NUTS... INTENTA MOVERTE UN POCO... AYÚDAME A QUITARME ESTO ME ESTOY ASANDO... :SSS

- coco... no sería más inteligente que...

- AAH... NUTS DÓNDE ESTÁS... TOCÁNDOME... XDD

- e-eh... y-yo no... /... -y apartó rápido la mano, aunque no había demasiado espacio.

- NO TE DIJE QUE PARASES... 33

- c-... e-h... m...

- LO SÉ CIELO SÉ QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO PERO IMAGÍNATE QUE ESOS SERES HORRIBLES NOS COMEN EL CEREBRO Y MORIMOS AL MENOS QUIERO...! - Nuts-san besó a Coco-san para dramatizar más el momento y empezaron a acariciarse por debajo de la ropa y a quitarse algunas prendas.

- e-espera... milk está...

- Yo estoy en el cajón de abajo-miru, y no digo esto porque esté escuchando la conversación-miru, ya que desde aquí no puedo ni verlos ni oírlos ni grabarlos-miru -dijo Milk desde debajo de la ya quitada chaqueta de Coco y con la cámara en la mano.

- EN ESE CASO VAMOS A PONERNOS LAS BOTAS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente y a intentar desvestirse por completo con torpes movimientos porque, joder, estaban en una armario diminuto. Pronto sus dos cuerpos desnudos estaban por fin en fricción y empezaron a verse obligados a dejar de contener sus jadeos y gemidos. Si intentaban ocultarse lo estaban haciendo de puta pena. Las manos de Coco, que conocían a la perfección las zonas sensibles de Nuts, empezaron a estimularlo y los gritos fueron en aumento.

- c-coco... a-a-ah... n... v-voy...

- AGUANTA NUTS 3 YA FALTA POCO... 33

Coco comenzó a hacerse paso en el cuerpo de Nuts, que lo aceptó casi al instante debido al amor y excitación sexual que sentía en ese momento. Rin-san y las demás empezaban a llegar al piso de arriba y a preguntarse qué eran esos alaridos.

- NUTS... ERES INCREIBLE... TE AMO... AH...

- c-coco... b-b-bes... bésame... más... ahn... n...

Y en ese momento, mientras terminaban su sesión de sexo desenfrenado con un beso de puro amor, Rin-san abrió la puerta del armario y vio cosas que no desearía haber visto...

- AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAYAYAY!

- OHHHHHHH NUTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- a...a...h...n...a...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

- Qué hacen Coco y Nuts desnundos en el armario metiéndose cosas por agujeros extraños?

- NOZOMI-SAN, NO MIRES...

Y explotaron coconatts-san.

- NUTS TE AMO TANTO-COCÓ OYE TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE LOS SINIESTROS BICHOS ASESINOS QUE NOS PERSEGUÍAN SOLO ERAN LAS PAVAS ESTAS HACIENDO EL RETRASADO? XDDDDDD COCÓ

- c-coco... yo... llevo todo el día intentanto decírtelo-natsu... te han mentido vilmente-natsu... en halloween no se le regalan acsesaris a la gente pelirroja... sino que hay que vestirse de cosas que den así miedo y dar sustos y cosas muy poco interesantes y aburridas... natsu...

- HIJAS DE POLLA MENUDAS GUARRAS XDDDD DE TODOS MODOS ES DEMASIADO TARDE COCÓ YA TE HE COMPRADO UN ACSESARI COCÓ - y sacó un anillo de diamantes de la cola - NUTS QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO COCÓ

- no...

- OK

Y así terminó el mejor y el único Halloween de la vida de coconatts-san y el más terrorífico y traumatizante de la vida de Rin-san y Urara-san. Nozomi-san no se enteró de nada pero esa noche la violaron muchos viejos verdes.


End file.
